The present disclosure relates to radar systems and methods. Radar is an object detection system that uses electromagnetic waves to identify range, altitude, direction, and/or speed of both moving and fixed objects such as aircraft, ships, motor vehicles, weather formations, terrain and people. Radar is sometimes referred to as radio detection and ranging. Conventional radar systems have a transmitter that emits radio waves. When transmitted radio waves contact an object the radio waves are scattered in all directions. A portion of the radio waves is thus reflected back towards the radar system. Reflected radio waves have a slight change of wavelength (and thus frequency) if the target is moving. Radar systems also include a receiver. The receiver is typically located in a same location as the transmitter. Although the reflected signal is usually very weak, the reflected signal can be amplified through use of electronic techniques in the receiver and in the antenna configuration. Such amplification enables a radar unit to detect objects at ranges where other emissions from a target object, such as sound or visible light, would be too weak to detect. Radar uses include meteorological detection of precipitation, measuring ocean surface waves, air traffic control, police detection of speeding traffic, and military applications.